The invention relates generally to an anti-burglary booby trap device and more particularly to an anti-burglary booby trap device which discharges a chemical such as tear gas from a pressurized container into the protected area. Actuation by an unauthorized person causes the protected area to be flooded with the chemical and thereby forces evacuation of the protected area by the intruder.
Chemical weapons have been known in the art for many years. One type of chemical weapon is the conventional tear gas grenade which is generally triggered manually and the grenade is manually hurled at a target area, causing the target area to be flooded with the chemical.
In another type of chemical weapon, the chemical is stored under pressure in an aerosol type container. The actuating member is generally triggered manually and the chemical in the form of a spray is manually directed at a target.
A third type of chemical anti-burglary device discharges an explosive tear gas shell into the area but this type is both dangerous and very limited as to the amount of tear gas which is discharged into the area to be protected.
Thus what is needed is an anti-burglary booby trap device in the form of a chemical dispenser which can be discharged by a relatively small amount of mechanical force even though the device employs a relatively heavy spring for biasing the pressurized container to cause discharge when the pressurized container is released. The body member contains a dispensing element-actuating means for actuating the dispensing element of the pressurized container. The spring must be sufficiently strong to force the dispensing element-actuating means into engagement with and to actuate the dispensing element whereby the chemical is released from the pressurized container. In addition, the anti-burglary device can be positively secured against accidental release until triggered by an intruder. When triggered, the device will then release a sufficient volume of the chemical into the protected area to force evacuation by the intruder.